


A Night at the Opera

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, a little fluff, david hates opera, shameless flirting, until now, with some added sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: “The thing I love most about opera, David, is that you don’t have to know the language to feel the emotion that comes from it,” Julia admitted, taking a sip of her champagne.David watched her curiously, saying nothing as he took in her appearance again. There was much more to the Home Secretary than he had expected. He felt himself drawn to her, not only because of her beauty, but he wanted to know everything about her. The use of his first name coming casually from her lips didn’t go unnoticed by him, either.





	1. A Shame to Waste a Perfectly Good Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a little something I wrote this weekend after I watched The Beggar Bride for the 100th time. (It’s one of my favorites.) So it’s a little bit of a different take on Julia meeting a love interest at the opera.
> 
> Home Secretary Julia Montague and PPO David Budd meet by chance at a performance of La Bohème, when a blind date is a no show. Someone has to fill that empty seat, right?

Julia Montague huffed under her breath as she glanced at her watch for the third time in the last 15 minutes. She cast a pointed look at her personal protection officer, Kim Knowles, as she glanced around the theatre that was beginning to fill with people. 

She should have known this would happen. It always did. An admittedly difficult aspect of being one of the most powerful women in the country. It made for a difficult social life. 

Kim had approached her slowly and Julia turned to look at her in annoyance. 

“I don’t think he’s coming, ma’am,” she said gently, leaning toward Julia so the people in the surrounding boxes wouldn’t hear. Protecting her principal and her reputation.

Thankfully, they were still blessedly alone in the box that usually seated four and Julia was grateful for the moment of reprieve from prying eyes. She brushed a stray curl from in front of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear with another huff of impatience. 

It was the same story every time. A well-meaning friend sets her up on a blind date with some poor, unsuspecting mutual friend. Tells them her name is Julia, but leaves out a last name and her job title. The poor sod eventually finds out who he’s agreed to meet with and then backs out on their date almost instantly.

“Of  _ course _ he fucking isn’t,” she snapped, instantly regretting the harsh tone she had taken with Kim when she noticed the woman wince slightly. 

“Sorry, Kim,” she quickly apologized. “Not your fault.”

“It’s okay, ma’am,” Kim reassured her in a rush. “I understand.”

Kim Knowles had been working for Julia for the better part of a year now, and had proven herself on more than one occasion to be a great asset on Julia’s team. Not only as a personal protection officer, but also as a friend, too. 

“It’s his loss, ma’am,” she said reassuringly as her kind eyes met Julia’s hard stare. She was about to say something else when the curtain to the box was pushed aside and Julia audibly groaned when she saw her seatmates for the evening. Could this night actually get any worse? She wondered. 

“Roger,” she said curtly, appraising the young blonde on his arm. Julia tensed visibly, taking in the two of them. Of course the night she had shown up without a date was the night her ex-husband had decided to parade his latest bimbo around town on his arm. At her favorite opera, of all places. 

“Ah, if it isn’t our new Home Secretary,” Roger said haughtily. Julia wasn’t sure how he managed to make being a high-ranking government official sound like it was a demotion, but she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, if only for the sets of eyes she could feel watching them curiously from around the theatre. 

Their box was closest to the stage and set off from the other seats, but Julia could still tell that people had noticed them. The UK’s “new Home Secretary” -- ten months in, and they were still calling her new … typical -- sparring with her ex-husband, the Prime Minister’s Chief Whip, while his date stood by helplessly … yes, that would certainly make headlines she didn’t need. 

A shared box at the opera had been a casualty of a nasty divorce, meaning they had to split weeks when they were there as to not run into each other more than absolutely necessary. And yet here they were. Of course, Roger could afford six more boxes at the opera house, but it was all about making life for Julia more difficult. And he was damn good at it, too.

Kim watched the exchange between ex-husband and ex-wife nervously. She had been there through the end of their marriage six months ago and had seen how volatile the relationship between Roger and Julia could become. And quickly. 

The PPO looked over as Roger’s security team entered the box, his hand to his earpiece, speaking quietly. She smiled at the man in a crisp tux who was eyeing her warily. Kim recognized him almost instantly as the new sargeant Lorraine Craddock had introduced to her last week. Something Budd, she thought, taking in the appearance of the attractive man before her.

“Julia, I’d like for you to meet Ellie,” Roger finally said, making the most disgusting goo-goo eyes at the woman next to him. Julia felt like she was going to be sick. Roger turned his attention back to Julia, obviously gloating. 

“Ellie, this is my ex-wife, Julia Montague.”

The blonde’s eyes widened at the phrase ex-wife, and she seemed to pale at the introduction. 

“Wait, aren’t you the--?”

“Yes. Nice to meet you, dear,” Julia said shortly, putting on the public facade that was often required of someone in her position. The home secretary could never be rude to a constituent. It didn’t make a good impression. Even if that someone was a blonde-headed bimbo who was in far over her head.

“Roger, can I speak to you for a moment?” Julia asked, clearing her throat as she fidgeted with her clutch. 

The man eyed her apprehensively before nodding, motioning to Ellie that he would be back in just a moment. 

Julia brushed past his security detail, not giving him a second glance as she led Roger into the hall outside their box. The longer she looked at her ex-husband’s stupid face, the angrier she became at his little show. She had her back to the box, and didn’t notice as Sargeant Budd stuck his head outside the curtain to assess the situation. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Julia berated, seeing red as Roger smirked in front of her. 

“Something wrong, Jules?” he asked dryly. Julia resisted the urge to slug him in the middle of the theatre. 

“You knew I would be here tonight,” she accused, pointing a finger at him. “And you showed up with your latest floozy on your arm to embarrass me. What a joke, Roger.”

The man frowned, playing dumb incredibly well. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said shrugging. “I asked Ellie out on a date, she said yes, so I brought her to see La Bohème. I had no idea you were here tonight. No one told me.”

“I called your secretary last week and told her to tell you I would be using --” she stopped, taking a deep breath. “You know what, Roger, you can just fuck right off!” 

Roger opened his mouth to say something patronizing when Julia heard a man clear his throat behind her and whirled around to come face-to-face with the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. 

The man they belonged to was extremely attractive and Julia couldn’t help but stare. She had never had a PPO that looked like  _ that _ before. Taking in his appearance, she let her eyes linger on his unruly curls, and the way his white tuxedo jacket was perfectly tailored to fit what she assumed was a very muscular body. 

“Sorry to interrupt, sir … ma’am…” he began, letting his gaze linger on Julia for just a moment too long. “But the show will be starting soon, you should take your seats…”

_ Fuck. _

Julia’s eyes were still on the man in front of her, and she was sure she was being extremely rude, transfixed not only by his handsome face but also by his strong Scottish accent. He made eye contact with her again and offered her a polite smile. 

“Thank you, P.S. Budd,” Roger said, watching the exchange between his PPO and his ex-wife suspiciously. He was almost certain Julia hadn’t taken her eyes off the man in front of her since he had made his appearance known in the hall with them. 

“Let’s go in,” he said, looking between them once more.

“Flirting with the hired help now are we, Julia?” he murmured under his breath, loud enough for her to hear, before pushing past David into the box.

David’s eyes narrowed as he turned and stared after Roger, resisting the urge to smart off about his boss’ arrogant behavior. But that seemed like a bad idea. He had only been working for Roger Penhaligon for a couple of weeks, and that kind of behavior would certainly not bode well for his career. But he had to admit he was already tired of the man’s bullshit. 

Julia sighed heavily before she could stop herself and David turned his attention back to her. 

“You should really be getting inside, ma’am,” he told her, matter-of-factly. “The show will be beginning soon.” 

“If there’s any advice I can give you ... it’s to ignore Roger as much as you possibly can while still doing your job,” she offered, moving toward the box.  _ Or don’t do your job. That’s fine, too, _ she thought sardonically, stopping herself before she spoke. 

She hesitated beside the handsome Scottish man before entering the box.

“Julia Montague,” she said with a smile, offering her hand to him, feeling herself captured in his icy blue eyes again. She thought she might have felt her cheeks go warm under his obvious scrutiny of her.

He stared at her outstretched palm before taking it in his own and shaking it. 

“I know,” he said before he could stop himself, and he cringed as Julia laughed at his reaction. Genuinely feeling amused for the first time since she had entered the venue. “No, I just meant … I’ve seen you on television,” he offered by way of explanation. He felt his face flush slightly.

“David Budd,” he added as an afterthought. 

_ Get it together, David.  _

She realized she was still grasping his hand and let it go quickly, her arm falling back to her side. 

“I guess we better get back in there,” she said, her eyes going to the box and then back to David, who nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, I think we should,” he said, parting the curtain and trying to distract himself from the way Julia’s royal blue gown hugged every curve. He felt his mouth go dry as he really took in her appearance for the first time as she passed him. 

Her softly curled hair was pinned up at the nape of her neck, her bare shoulders exposed to him from the off-the-shoulder cut of the dress where it dipped dangerously low in the front. It narrowed at her waist, hugging her hips and the curve of her ass before the slinky fabric pooled on the floor. 

David could already tell he was going to have a hard time focusing on anything but Julia Montague tonight. 

He approached Kim, making small talk as they waited for the lights to dim, his eyes casually glancing over to Julia where she sat, scrolling through some news article on her phone. 

“Your principal have someone meeting her tonight?” he asked offhandedly, his eyes falling to the empty seat next to Julia. 

“S’posed to. He was a no show…” Kim said, frowning. She stopped as Julia turned, glancing between them both and arching a brow slightly before she smiled at them, though Kim couldn’t be sure which one of them it was directed at as David turned away, saying something into his earpiece. 

She glanced between David and Julia with mild interest, meeting Julia’s look and giving her a slight nod of her head. Her brow arched questioningly and a grin pulled at the corner of her lips.

Julia stared at her questioningly and Kim gave her a pointed look, nodding to the chair beside her and then looking at David. Kim knew it was a bold move on her part, she even had to admit that Julia needed a little bit of fun in her life. And if it came in the form of David Budd, so be it. 

“Kim?” Julia asked, finally speaking up. “Would you like to take a seat?” she offered. “It seems I have an empty chair next to mine.”

“Ah, no, ma’am. I’m fine standing,” Kim said with a shake of her head. “Bad back. It’s better if I stand…” she said matter-of-factly. 

Julia’s eyes widened at the blatant lie. Kim had no such condition and they both knew it. She saw Kim glance over at David again, and thought she might have seen something spark in Kim’s eyes.

“Ah… bad back… yes, I forgot,” she said with a knowing smile as she rolled her eyes slightly. She turned to David who had turned their attention back to the exchange between them. 

“P.S. Budd?” she offered, trying to appear as if the idea had just come to her in that moment. 

“Oh, no, ma’am. I couldn’t.” He cursed silently to himself. “I have to patrol…” 

Kim shook her head. “No, Skip. I got this. I’ll patrol. You sit.” She turned back to Julia. “It’s a shame to waste a perfectly good seat.”

David looked between Kim and Julia, not willing to address his suspicions. He looked to Roger for some sort of guidance, but his principal was currently enthralled by a certain blonde David was sure was only after him for his money. 

“Please, I insist,” Julia said firmly as she patted the seat next to her. 

Roger looked back as if he was about to object as the lights began to dim and the first notes of the opening began to play from the orchestra. 

“I think that --” Roger began, obviously miffed as David took his seat next to Julia, who shushed Roger, turning her attention back to the stage. She glanced at David out of the corner of her eye and thought she saw him smiling at the rebuttal. 

David leaned over close to Julia as the music began to grow louder. 

“There’s no need for formalities, Ms. Montague, you can call me David,” he said softly, and Julia shivered as she felt his breath close to her ear. 

She paused for a moment, checking herself before she spoke again.

“And you can call me Julia,” she all but purred, leaning toward him and smiling before she turned her attention back to the stage. 

As the opera progressed, David found himself stealing glances at Julia at any chance he got. He had never been to the opera before, and had thought he would absolutely rather be anywhere else when he had gotten his assignment, but this had been a pleasant turn in the evening. 

He thought he could feel Roger’s eyes on him, as he watched the show, but he never met the man’s gaze. He fully expected to encounter Mr. Penhaligon’s wrath at the end of the evening, but the thought of sitting next to Julia for the next couple of hours could easily make up for the beratement he was sure was coming. 

He glanced from the stage back to Julia discreetly as she watched the show, and he found himself getting lost in the emotions that played out on her face. 

David and Julia got to their feet at the interval, relieved to be able to stand for a bit. Roger had disappeared with his date somewhere, and Julia didn’t really care to think about where he might have gone. 

David had started to object when Kim offered to see Roger out of the box, not wanting to expose more people to his principal than necessary, but he was quickly shut down by P.C. Knowles, who offered to go with him. As long as David agreed to stay with the Home Secretary, she didn’t see the problem with it. 

“Don’t worry,” she reassured David, taking a glass of champagne from the tray that had been brought to their box. “Kim is the best I’ve got on my team. You have no reason to worry about the safety of your principal…”

David, who had turned down the alcohol on the principle of being on duty, watching Julia as she sipped at the cold, bubbly liquid, closing her eyes and humming happily as she sipped.

“Do you know Italian, Sargeant Budd?” Julia asked curiously as they stood together waiting for the show to resume. 

“Afraid not,” he answered honestly, toeing at a worn spot in the carpet he had noticed earlier in the night. He felt a bit shy around Julia, and couldn’t for the life of him explain why. “I haven’t studied languages in quite a long time.” 

“Do you?” He continued when she nodded, having a feeling he already knew the answer before he asked the question. “Know Italian, I mean…” he clarified, grateful that Roger had excused himself and his date, leaving the two of them alone to chat. 

Julia nodded. 

“A bit, yes,” she said, answering his question. “I studied at a girls’ boarding school growing up. We were expected to know French, Italian and a bit of Latin. Although I must admit I’m a bit rusty when it comes to the latter,” she admitted.

David chuckled. 

“How do you get on without your Latin?” he asked sarcastically, grinning proudly as a laugh bubbled from her lips and she covered her mouth with her hand. 

She shook her head, growing serious again. 

“The thing I love most about opera, David, is that you don’t have to know the language to feel the emotion that comes from it,” she admitted, taking a sip of her champagne. 

David watched her curiously, saying nothing as he took in her appearance again. There was much more to the Home Secretary than he had expected. He felt himself drawn to her, not only because of her beauty, but he wanted to know everything about her. The use of his first name coming casually from her lips didn’t go unnoticed by him, either. Yes, he was certainly beginning to feel something. 

The lights began to dim off and on again in warning, and Julia looked up as patrons began to hurry back to their seats. 

“Looks like the interval is almost over…” she said softly, turning back to David. 

“After you,” he said, motioning back to their seats, letting her sit first. 

“And David?” Julia whispered again, leaning close to him. 

“Yes, Julia?” He asked, equally as quiet as she had been. 

“You might enjoy La Boheme a little more if you watched the show more instead of sneaking glances at me,” she said with a smirk. 

David’s eyes widened, but he was quick on his feet and grinned mischievously as he replied.

‘With all due respect, ma’am,” he said quietly as a violin began to play below them in the orchestra, signaling the start of the show. “You would have to be looking at me … to know I’ve been looking at you.”

Julia chuckled then, realizing her mistake as Roger and Ellie re-entered the booth with Kim close behind.

“I believe I’ve been busted…” she whispered as the music began to build as they settled into their seats next to each other.

As the the second half of the opera progressed, David took Julia’s words to heart, really focusing on the show and finding himself lost in the emotions of it. 

He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and blinked them away quickly. He glanced to his left and saw Julia watching him. She gave him a brilliant smile, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently with her own before releasing it and turning back to the stage. 

He let his eyes linger on her for a minute longer, unable to keep himself from still smiling. Hesitating only for a minute, he reached out, taking her hand in his own again and not letting it go as it rested in the space between them. 

Julia’s gaze followed their hands, staring for a moment, before turning her body to look at David again.   
  


As the music swelled and then began to fade out and the lights came up, Julia stood with David close behind her. 

“Well?” She asked after a moment, tilting her head slightly to look at him. “What did you think?” 

David weighed his words carefully before speaking.

“Well, I definitely thought I was going to hate the opera tonight,” he said with a chuckle and Julia laughed along with him. 

“I do hope there is a ‘but…’ coming,” she said, glancing at Roger at the corner of her eye as he and Ellie shared another glass of champagne. 

She noticed her ex-husband kept glancing in her direction, and wished she and David could have a conversation well and truly alone. Without the eyes of so many people. 

_ Or without any eyes on them at all.  _

“There is,” David reassured her. “You were right. It was beautiful.” 

“Am I wrong, or did I see you tearing up a bit during the final act?” She asked lowly as she leaned in toward him. David cleared his throat. 

“No. Don’t think so. Must have been the lighting or something!” He joked and Julia chuckled. 

“Ah, yes. I’m sure that was it,” she said with a knowing smirk. 

“Let’s go, plod. I’ve had enough of you shamelessly flirting with my ex-wife,” Roger said crossly as he downed the last of his champagne. Julia rolled her eyes in response. 

“I’ve got to go,” David said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Roger pulled on his coat over his tux. 

“Thank you … for sharing your box with me,” he said quietly, taking her hand again. “The company kept was the best part of the evening.” 

Julia smiled brightly in return. 

“I hope I’ll be seeing you again soon, Sargeant Budd,” she said, her smile only growing as she interlaced her fingers with his. 

“I’m sure you will,” he replied, squeezing her hand. 

He glanced behind him as Roger started from the box, the rest of his security team in tow, and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Julia’s cheek. 

She stated after him as he left the box, moving closer as he stopped to say something to Kim. 

“Aye, mind that bad back, Kim,” he told her with a chuckle as he glanced back at Julia and she stifled a laugh. 

“Good night, Julia.”

“Good night, David,” she said, watching as he disappeared from view into the hallway. Her hand went to her cheek absentmindedly, and she was sure she looked like a swooning 16-year-old school girl. 

No, the opera certainly had not been what she was expecting tonight. 


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know a lot of things…” she said with a smirk. “Until next time, P.S. Budd,” she whispered, her smile only widening as her eyes met his. David said nothing as she left the room, watching her until he couldn’t anymore and glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh. 
> 
> He could have sworn Julia had walked away with an extra sway in her hips as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words about this one-shot! Well ... I guess it isn't a one shot anymore. Ha. Anyway. Consider this a transitional chapter between the night at the opera and when David and Julia actually spend some (alone) time together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Julia glanced over her notes one final time before sticking the blue file folder back into her ministerial box as her car arrived at Number 10 Downing Street. 

She shifted her body as Kim opened the door to the overabundant flashes of cameras and clamoring from the paparazzi waiting outside of the Prime Minister’s residence. She wasn’t sure what they hoped to gain from the early morning venture, but steeled herself for their comments as she exited the car.

_ “Planning to move in, Home Secretary?” _

_ “Are we facing a state of emergency, Home Secretary?” _

_ “Is this your new address, Home Secretary?” _

Julia brushed past them all without comment, glancing back over her shoulder at the members of the press. The paparazzi were still a strange concept to her. She didn’t understand why people in high-ranking positions weren’t allowed to live their lives in peace. Then again, she guessed she knew what she had been getting herself into when she accepted her appointment to the Home Secretary position almost a year ago. But that still didn’t make it seem any more normal to her now. 

“Ma’am,” Kim said, breaking the Home Secretary from her train of thought. The PPO squared her shoulders as she attempted to shelter Julia from the prying eyes and vivid flashbulbs as she escorted her into Number 10. 

Kim was only a step or two behind Julia as they entered the house, but the PPO noticed  _ him _ standing off to the side first, and she couldn’t help the smile that broke out at the sight of him. Her gaze flicked between her boss and David Budd, giving him a slight nod. 

She cleared her throat and Julia looked back at her, her brow furrowed.

“Everything alright, Kim?” She asked, hoisting her red box closer to her body. The thing felt like it weighed a hundred pounds some days.

Julia hadn’t noticed David yet. 

“S’fine, ma’am,” Kim reassured her. “I’ve just spotted ... a friend of ours and thought you might want to go over and say hello.” 

Julia followed Kim’s gaze and felt her breath seize in her chest as vivid green met icy blue from across the room. She stood frozen to the spot as David smiled when he saw her and she felt Kim nudge her gently in the back. 

“Go on, I’ll distract your prick of an ex-husband,” she said with a discreet wink before she hurried around the corner where Roger had disappeared only a few moments earlier. 

Julia was still having trouble getting any sort of rational thought to stick in her brain as she eyed David where he stood with his hands clasped in front of him. Looking less formal, but certainly no less handsome than the last time she saw him, she scrutinized him briefly. His unkempt curls were styled perfectly, with just a hint of a grey streak peeking through at his right temple, while his face was more clean shaven than he had been at the opera. But his suit was still tailored very well as it clung to his broad shoulders and muscled frame. Julia swallowed hard. 

The longer she stood there looking at him, the more David seemed to fidget. He seemed a bit nervous, and Julia had to resist the urge to chuckle as she crossed the room with a purposeful stride. 

“Ah, P.S. Budd. Good morning,” she said loudly as a couple of cabinet ministers passed by, headed for the meeting. Friendly banter with a PPO didn’t seem strange, did it? She kept her distance from David, plastering on her best politician's smile. 

When the two men had turned the corner, she instantly softened, turning her attention back to the intriguing man in front of her. 

“David,” she said with a smile, speaking more quietly now. “This is a surprise … it’s good to see you.” 

It was David’s turn to smile as he took in her appearance. Julia had swapped her evening gown for a gray and purple plaid suit and her hair was curled loosely, framing her beautiful face. Yes, she looked every bit the powerful, sexy Home Secretary he had seen on television. But he knew there was so much more to her than that. 

It had been two weeks since they had shared a box at the opera, and David had found himself unable to think of much other than Julia Montague since their initial meeting. He had been flipping through the telly just last week when he stopped on an interview she was doing with Andrew Marr. On the screen, he saw a powerful, put-together politician. A woman who clearly knew her stuff, and was proud of it. But all he could think about was the woman who had overtly flirted with him over an empty seat at a production of La Boheme. The same production he had been dreading going to see. 

He laughed at the idea now. 

Looking around, he was cautious when he replied. 

“It is good to see you, too,” he answered. “Julia.” 

The way he said her name was breathy, and there was something innately intimate about it, though Julia wasn’t sure why. Plenty of men had called her by her first name in her life … but none of them had said it quite like David Budd just had. 

“How have you been?” He asked, his smile widening as he thought he might have seen her blush. He wanted to ask her about it. To ask what she was thinking about. But he didn’t dare. Not in this setting. 

“I have been well,” she replied, glancing around the room that now only contained the two of them and a few stragglers having conversations amongst themselves as they made their way down the hall. For all intents and purposes, they were alone. 

“I’ve been finding myself listening to a lot of La Boheme lately,” she added, leaning forward in a conspiratorial tone.

David’s eyes widened at her words and his gaze flew to her face, taking in her features as he tried to formulate a reply. Whatever this was felt like a bad idea. But he could hardly contain his amusement as he continued their game. 

“Ah… yes, that is a very … powerful show,” he finally said, clearing his throat, his brow raised slightly. “I believe it was in town a few weeks ago, wasn’t it?” He asked with a cheeky grin and it was Julia’s turn to be surprised by his quick comeback. 

“I believe it was….” she said, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at him, biting her lip. She hesitated only for a moment. “I attended the show … with a new friend…” she began and David shifted slightly, waiting for her to continue. 

He hoped the use of the term ‘friend’ was only used for the sake of being polite in public. 

“We had a lovely evening,” she finally said, breaking the drawn out silence. 

“I’m sure he enjoyed himself as well, ma’am,” David was quick to reassure her as they stared at each other for a moment longer, each smiling brightly. 

Julia was about to say something else, to continue their game, when she heard heavy footsteps approaching, and she turned as her ex-husband appeared in the doorway. Roger had a sour look on his face, and Julia debated taking a step back from David as he appeared, but she didn’t. 

Roger Penhaligon could go to hell, as far as she was concerned. 

“Any time you would like to join us, Home Secretary,” he said shortly, his ire evident. “I know you’re busy flirting with my Personal Protection Officer, but we do have a meeting to get started,” he sneered, and Julia rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, Roger,” Julia said with a heavy sigh. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’m coming.” 

David watched the way Roger stiffened at his ex-wife’s tone. 

“Unlike when I was married to you,” she muttered under her breath only loud enough for David to hear as she grinned, biting her bottom lip as she passed him. 

David held back a bark of laughter and resisted the urge to openly chuckle at her barb as he looked away from Roger quickly. He couldn’t stand the way the man treated Julia, but he liked that she could stand her own against him. He found it incredibly sexy. 

Roger started to turn away, when Julia’s words stopped him in his tracks. 

“How is your new girlfriend, Roger?” She asked lightly, her amusement evident. “What was her name again? Emma? Elizabeth?”

“Fuck off, Julia,” he said shortly, glancing over his shoulder at her with an angry glare. “Get on with it, would you? The PM is waiting.”

As he disappeared into the conference room again, David smirked. 

“You knew they didn’t go out again, didn’t you?” he asked quietly. 

Julia shrugged. 

“I know a lot of things…” she said with a smirk. “Until next time, P.S. Budd,” she whispered, her smile only widening as her eyes met his. David said nothing as she left the room, watching her until he couldn’t anymore and glanced up at the ceiling with a sigh. 

He could have sworn Julia had walked away with an extra sway in her hips as she left the room. 

  
  
  
_ Have dinner with me.  _

Julia stared down at her phone in her hand, pulling her stocking-clad feet from the coffee table where she had them stretched out as she enjoyed a glass of her favorite white wine. She took another sip of the cool liquid before placing her glass on the table, re-reading the text a few times. 

There was no indication who the message was from, as it was a number she didn’t recognize. She felt her heart begin to beat a little a little faster, as she  _ hoped _ she knew who the sender was. But she didn’t want to get ahead of herself and start assuming things.

_ I don’t have dinner with strangers… Who is this? _

It was only a minute before dots appeared, signaling that her mystery admirer was typing a quick response. 

_ Do you have a lot of men asking you out to dinner, Home Secretary? _

Julia chuckled then, knowing her hunch had been correct. She found herself smiling down at the screen as she typed a response. 

_ Never. Especially not handsome PPOs I meet in opera boxes. ;)  _

David laughed as he read her message, feeling his cheeks flush. 

_ Hmmm… Better stay away from those handsome PPOs. I hear they’re trouble, ma’am.  _

_ Maybe I like trouble, P.S. Budd…  _

She bit her lip as she pressed send before she could delete the text. Julia wasn’t used to openly flirting. She hadn’t really been with anyone since before Roger, which was unfortunate. But now that David was in the picture … she felt what could only be described as butterflies in her stomach as she waited for his response. 

_ Julia. _

Julia let out a short bark of laughter as she imagined his face right now, and she reached for her glass, taking a long sip of her wine. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sank further into the sofa, giggling. She was enjoying this too much. 

_ I believe you were asking me to have dinner with you, David. Until we got horribly off topic. Troublesome PPOs and the like…  _

_ Aye. Dinner. How about Friday?  _

_ Friday sounds perfect. But … there are certain drawbacks to me being seen in public … having dinner with a devilishly handsome man…  _

David was feeling rather pleased with himself at the last part of her text, although he wasn’t sure what she was suggesting about dinner and being seen with him. 

He cursed under his breath. Had he crossed some sort of boundary line? Shit. 

_ Oh. I’m devilishly handsome now?  _ Another text.  _ What would you suggest? I would love to take you out … but I understand if that’s not an option.  _

Julia was thoughtful for a moment, staring at her empty wine glass. Getting up to refill it, she looked around the flat. It was beautiful, yes, but she had to admit that it lacked a bit of personal touch. Pouring herself another glass of chardonnay, she let out a short gasp as she had an idea, reaching for her phone. 

_ Come to my place. Overstrand Mansions in Battersea. 7 on Friday? _

David was pleasantly surprised by her offer. He had started to get a bit nervous when she disappeared on him for a few minutes after his last text. He groaned. She had him wrapped around her finger already. 

_ I’ll bring dinner. It’s a date. _

His finger hesitated for a moment before he pressed send, taking a deep breath.

He had a date with the Home Secretary in two days…. now what? 


	3. We Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia finally get to have their long awaited first date! David tries to impress Julia, and they have to figure out some priorities. 
> 
> “Should we eat first? Or … would you rather pick up where we left off?” Julia asked curiously, biting down on her bottom lip as David looked up at her, placing his phone down on the coffee table as he met her gaze, staring her down intently. 
> 
> “Well, I know what I want,” David said matter of factly, his eyes darkening. “But the decision is up to you, Julia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello, friends! Surprise! This is a bit of an oldie that I've finally gotten around to updating, and I know some of you have been waiting a long time for it! (Over a year now! Say what?!) But now finally seemed like the right time to finish this third chapter in between some of my longer fics! So thank you for your patience. You guys keep me writing with your enthusiasm. It's nice to know there are still so many of us stuck on these two.
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> As always, heed the rating change (wink wink) and enjoy! Xo.

Julia glanced at herself in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time, analyzing the third outfit she had tried on. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, letting out an angry huff. She had an entire walk-in closet full of clothes, and she didn’t like the way anything looked on her tonight. 

As the hands on the oversized clock on the wall moved mercilessly closer to seven, she could feel small pangs of anxiety beginning to build in her stomach with the echo of each tick in the quiet room. Reaching for the glass of wine sitting on her dresser, she took a long sip, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself. 

She didn’t know why she was so nervous about this. Well, the fact was that she hadn’t dated in years, and when she did, she was dating Roger...  _ Okay, that explains a lot.  _

Taking in her reflection one more time, Julia decided her most recent choice would have to do. She had finally settled on a dusty blue cashmere sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, along with a pair of black suede booties. Much more casual than she was used to being, but still, it looked like she had put in some effort. Pushing a runaway curl behind her ear, she reached for her favorite perfume, spraying it on her neck and behind her ear. She glanced at the clock again. David should be here anytime. 

Even though she had been expecting him, when the bell chimed, Julia jumped slightly at the sound. She hesitated in front of the mirror, tucking another stray curl from her face. 

_ Here we go.  _

Grabbing her glass, she moved toward the foyer, swallowing hard with her hand resting on the doorknob. Taking another long sip of wine for liquid courage, she turned the handle and smiled as she saw him standing there in front of her. 

His brows lifted as his eyes met hers again, and all at once, she felt the butterflies both dissipate and multiply at the same time. There was something about David Budd that unsettled her in the best possible way. 

“David,” she finally breathed, smiling at him as she moved aside. “Come in.”

He was loaded down with a couple of paper bags, and Julia reached for one of them as he smiled charmingly at her. She felt her heart beat a bit faster as her hand brushed against his, and she was transported back to a shared opera box nearly three weeks ago. 

“Hello again,” he said with a smile as their hands separated from one another. Julia smiled brightly in return at the sound of his charming, lilting accent. She could listen to him speak forever. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she led him to the kitchen.

“When you volunteered to pick up dinner on your way over, I didn’t realize you were bringing a whole feast!” Julia commented. 

David shrugged. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked … so I just … got a bit of everything,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he felt his cheeks warm at the admission. He didn’t need to tell her he had stood in front of the shelves at the shop around the corner for half an hour trying to pick out things he thought she might like. 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll make do,” she said offhandedly, taking another sip of her wine as she set the bag down on the counter before she turned to face him. Her eyes met his over the edge of her glass and she frowned. “Oh! Where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink?” she asked, placing her stemware down. “I have wine -- red and white -- umm… I believe I have some vodka and gin. Oh, and a bottle of scotch I got for Christmas last year that hasn’t been opened, I think. What’s your pleasure?” 

Julia could have sworn she saw David’s eyes darken as he looked at her, and she briefly wondered if she had noticed a quick flash of desire there as he stared at her, their eyes locking in a heated gaze. She swallowed hard, turning away to busy herself, wondering if she was imagining things. 

“I’ll take the scotch, neat, if you don’t mind,” he finally said, filling the silence between them. 

“One scotch coming up,” she said with a half-smile, moving to make-shift mini-bar set up in the corner of her kitchen. “Why don’t you start pulling out what you brought for supper and we’ll get started?” 

David made a sound of agreement as he turned, reaching into the bags and beginning to pull out items. He shuffled his weight nervously, staring at the glass jars and boxes, his brow furrowed. He hoped he had made the right choices. The truth was … he didn’t like any of it. But it seemed like showing up with fish and chips for a first date with a woman like Julia Montague was a bad idea. He would just have to muddle through the best he could. And  _ definitely _ stop for takeaway on the way home.

Julia returned to the marble island a few moments later, placing a scotch glass down in front of him and looking over his shoulder at his selections. Her brow raised as she looked at the labels of items she usually found at a charity gala or, on occasion, having a rare dinner with the Prime Minister and his wife. She raised a brow as she picked up a glass jar, studying the label intently. 

“David, do you … eat escargot regularly?” She asked suspiciously, and David froze. 

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” He asked sheepishly, and Julia laughed loudly, staring at him with a smirk. 

“I just got things… I thought you would prefer,” he admitted, feeling his cheeks flush warmly again. “I’ve never had dinner with the Home Secretary before…” He pointed out, and Julia couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled from her lips. 

“I can assure you that the Home Secretary is just fine with fish and chips, David,” she said, smiling widely. “Why don’t I call in something and have it delivered?” she suggested, beginning to bag everything up again. “You’re going to take this all back to the shop you bought it from and get your money back,” she told him matter-of-factly. She recognized the logo on the bags from the specialty shop around the corner, and knew that David’s haul wouldn’t have been cheap. 

“Aye.” 

David took a quick swig of scotch, feeling embarrassed. He noticed the letter P engraved in the bottom of the glass and made a note to ask Julia about it… if he even made it through dinner at this rate. He couldn’t believe he had put his foot in it from the start. 

Julia placed the bags in the fridge and turned to David, who had grown quiet as his index finger traced the lip of the scotch glass. She thought she saw something in his eyes when he looked up at her and then quickly looked away. She frowned.

“David, the sentiment is very sweet,” she reassured him, walking over to his side and reaching out to touch his arm. “I’m flattered that you put so much thought into tonight,” she said softly, as he finally looked up from where he had been fidgeting with the glass on the counter. 

She wasn’t sure if it was wine, or the way that he looked at her, that emboldened her to lean forward and kiss him gently on the cheek. His skin was hot and smooth under her lips, and she smiled as she pulled away. 

“I … uh…” she stammered, having half a mind to turn around and leave the kitchen completely. 

_ A kiss on the cheek? Am I in primary school? _

Instead of saying anything, David reached for her face, placing his lips on hers as the two of them kissed for the first time, their lips meeting gingerly. But what had started out as a gentle kiss escalated quickly as their mouths met more passionately, his hand coming to tangle in her curls. Julia let out a noise of surprise against his lips, but was quick to give in, closing her eyes as her lips met his for a second time. 

David pulled away and looked at Julia, his eyes wide as she licked her bottom lip subconsciously. They were both breathing a bit more harshly as they stared at one another in the low light of the kitchen. 

“Sorry if that was a bit sudden … but I’ve wanted to do that for weeks,” he admitted, a bright smile breaking out across his features that echoed Julia’s. He might as well be honest with her now. No going back.

“Don’t apologize,” Julia said quickly with a slight shake of her head. “I’ve wanted to do that, too,” she admitted, her tone matching his. 

David’s smile widened even further. 

“You have?”

“Ever since you showed up in that opera box with Roger … it’s all I’ve been able to think about,” she whispered. She resisted the urge to kiss him again as his hand came up to trace her shoulder, his gaze focused on her lips. She could feel the heat from his fingertips tracing her skin through her sweater and she cleared her throat. 

She took a step away from him, and David flinched. 

“Let me order the food,” she said quickly, suddenly feeling cold from the loss of contact. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she pulled up her favorite restaurant from her contacts. 

Once she had placed the order, she returned to the counter, taking a large sip of wine and smirking at David as he downed the rest of his scotch. 

Staring into the bottom of the glass, he was reminded of the initial and turned to Julia with a questioning gaze on his face, holding the empty glass up. 

“P? As in Penhaligon?” He asked curiously, and Julia laughed. 

“You caught on to that, did you?” she asked smartly, reaching over and refilling his glass from the tall Lagavulin bottle she had received from a fellow MP for the holidays. 

“Those were Roger’s favorite scotch glasses,” she admitted, refilling her wine next. The lack of food combined with the alcohol was beginning to gather in her stomach, making her feel a little more bubbly than usual. 

Taking his hand, she led him into the living room, sitting down on the sofa as David settled in close to her. She couldn’t help but notice that their thighs were touching the small space. She leaned forward, placing her wine glass on the coffee table between the two sofas that filled the formal living room as she folded one leg under her body, turning toward David. 

“I took the set in the divorce,” she finally said with a shrug, nodding her head toward the scotch glass now sitting on the table. “It got nasty in the end,” she said, shaking her head ruefully as she turned to look at David. “Well, before the end, really,” she admitted. Her attention returned to the glasses. “I’ve thought about smashing them … more than once,” she said, bringing a hand to her lips to cover her mouth. “But it seemed so much more satisfying to keep them and enjoy them, knowing he can’t. And I don’t even drink brown liquor.” 

David couldn’t help but smirk at Julia’s vindictive streak, and obvious contempt for her prick of an ex-husband. 

“And now, here you are, drinking from your bosses’ favorite scotch glass in his ex-wife’s flat,” she said, giggling. “Yes, this is much more satisfying for me.”

David was thoughtful before he reached out and took another swig of the drink. 

“Yeah, feels nice,” he admitted with a grin. “But, I do have to correct you about something. Roger isn’t my boss anymore.” His confession was quick, and Julia blinked a few times in surprise. 

“Did he fire you?” She asked angrily. “Because he found out you were coming here? I did find it a bit suspect that you had a Friday night free,” she continued, her words coming out in a rush. “But I just figured that you --” 

David leaned forward, his finger coming to rest across Julia’s lips, making her pause. 

“I quit,” he told her matter-of-factly. “Well, I asked to be reassigned,” he said with a shrug. “Same difference.” 

Julia frowned, her eyes falling to where he was touching her lips. Placing a quick kiss against the tip of his index finger, she grinned as David sucked in an unmistakably uneven breath. She smirked knowingly, imagining his mind probably had gone to the same place hers had. 

“Can I speak now?” she asked cheekily, and David laughed, pulling his finger away. 

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” 

“Why did you quit?” She asked, obviously confused. 

“I couldn’t stand the way Mr. Penhaligon treated you,” he admitted honestly, and Julia softened. 

“You quit … because of me?” She asked breathlessly, as David nodded. 

“I know you can stand on your own,” he added quickly. “I’ve seen it. And think it’s sexy as hell,” he told her, winking in exaggeration at her when she began to giggle, the alcohol hitting her all over again. 

“But I can’t stand the man,” David continued. “And the way he speaks to you and about you … I couldn’t deal with his shite anymore.” 

“David … I…” she began, shaking her head. She hadn’t had anyone stand up for her like that in a very long time. 

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, setting her wine glass blindly on the coffee table as her hands came to rest at the back of his neck, pulling him into her. This kiss was much more insistent than the last and Julia’s grip on him tightened as she felt David’s tongue against her mouth, almost as if he was seeking permission. Parting her lips, she moaned against his mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. He tasted strongly of scotch and Julia didn’t remember ever enjoying the taste of the stiff drink more than she was at that moment. 

They were breathless as David’s hands moved along her body, never settling anywhere for more than a few seconds as his fingers roamed … along her hip bone, under the hem of her sweater, along her denim-covered thighs. There wasn’t a part of her body that Julia wasn’t silently begging for him to touch. 

Pulling her into his lap, David’s hands came to rest on Julia’s ass, squeezing it through her jeans as she let out a shriek of surprise that quickly turned into a groan. The two of them burst into a fit of laughter together, as Julia leaned her forehead against David’s, her chest rising and falling heavily as they both recovered from the heat of their unexpected kiss. Julia was suddenly regretting the cashmere she had settled on just before David had arrived. It suddenly seemed much too hot in the room for the sweater she had chosen. 

Pulling away from David slightly, she lifted her arms above her head, pulling the sweater off and tossing it onto the floor, leaving her in a dark camisole. She breathed a sigh of relief to be cooler, but silently cursed the layers she had chosen to dress in. Obviously, this night was advancing much more quickly than she had anticipated. 

David’s eyes widened but didn’t hesitate in roving over her newly exposed skin, his mouth going dry at the way her camisole dipped down in the front as his eyes followed the path down. Looking up again, he noticed her eyes on him. Still sitting on his lap, she was giving him a knowing grin, watching as he took her in. 

“It was getting a bit stuffy in here, don’t you think?” she murmured and David nodded wordlessly, watching as Julia moved in slowly for another kiss. One of his large, warm hands gripped her waist through the thin material of the camisole and the other moved lower to her bum again, brushing his fingers against the stiff denim material. 

David sucked in a breath of surprise as Julia bit down on his bottom lip, smiling mischievously as she pulled away from his lips and began to kiss up his chiseled jawline to his ear, beginning to kiss and suck lightly on the spot right behind his earlobe. 

He was beginning to lose all train of thought as he felt her lips brush against his skin in a steady path. “Julia, ...the food…,” he managed to get out between breaths as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch. If this didn’t stop soon, there was going to be no turning back.

“We have time,” Julia’s reply was muffled against his skin as she moved down his neck and David groaned, each hand coming to palm her waist, squeezing her slightly as her ministrations continued. 

Finally, Julia pulled away, biting her lip as she looked at David, her eyes dark. 

“The restaurant I ordered from is great, but they’re  _ very  _ slow...” She reassured him with a grin, and David shook his head quickly in rebuttal.

“How much time do we have?” He asked hurriedly.

“Enough,” she answered matter-of-factly, leaning forward and beginning to push his leather jacket from his shoulders. She could feel his growing arousal pressing against her thigh and she smiled as she looked down between them, arching a brow as David’s gaze met her own. 

“I think you might be the death of me, Ms. Montague,” David said with a sigh, reaching out and brushing a piece of hair from her forehead where it had fallen into her eyes. 

She pulled away from his grasp, eying him sharply. 

“I’m pretty sure I told you to call me Julia…” she murmured, looking down at him with a smirk. 

David nodded quickly in agreement. 

“Yes, you’re definitely going to be the death of me … Julia,” he corrected, flashing her a grin. Reaching for the edge of her camisole, he let his hand slip under the material again, his fingers ghosting lightly against the smooth skin of her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she breathed a deep sigh, feeling her skin tingle at his touch. Rocking against him slightly, Julia leaned her head back as David gripped her hips closer to his body as he leaned forward, his lips warm as he kissed a trail down her neck. 

“This isn’t … how my first dates … usually go,” she uttered breathlessly, and David chuckled against her skin. “Actually, I couldn’t tell you the last time I had a date go this way,” she rambled, fully aware she was talking entirely too much, but seemingly unable to stop herself. 

“Me either,” he agreed quickly, his mouth never leaving the column of her neck as he placed open mouthed kisses there, biting and sucking lightly enough at her skin to not leave a mark, but still causing Julia to squirm against his mouth. 

Grinning at the sounds of pleasure that slipped from her mouth without her permission, he gripped her hips as he moved his lips lower, brushing against her chest lightly, as he felt Julia’s hands grip his curls tightly. 

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang, and Julia’s head shot up in surprise. 

“Probably a good thing we didn’t take a chance with our timing, huh?” David said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a way that made Julia let out an amused chuckle as their gazes met. 

“They really do take forever on a normal night,” she promised, reluctantly climbing from his lap and pulling her sweater back over her head to answer the door. Catching sight of herself in the mirror in the foyer, she shook her head. She clearly wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Pulling the door open, she offered the delivery man a subdued smile, taking the food from him and wishing him a good night. Thank god for paying over the phone, she thought, as she dropped the food off in the kitchen before returning to the living room where David sat, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly, waiting for Julia to return. 

“Should we eat first? Or … would you rather pick up where we left off?” Julia asked curiously, biting down on her bottom lip as David looked up at her, placing his phone down on the coffee table as he met her gaze, staring her down intently. 

“Well, I know what  _ I _ want,” David said matter of factly, his eyes darkening. “But the decision is up to you,  _ Julia _ .” 

Julia could think of nothing more torturous than sitting beside or across from David, and eating a whole meal, pretending she wasn’t thinking about exactly where they had left off only a few moments before. 

“The food can wait,” she said matter-of-factly, she said, glancing back at the bags before turning and realizing David was right there next to her. She sucked in a breath of surprise, not having heard him approach, and grinned at him as he leaned forward to kiss her, obviously satisfied with her answer. 

“Does this mean I get to take this off now?” David asked with a smirk, his fingers toying with the edge of the sweater Julia had put back on, and she grinned. 

“You have my full permission,” she granted, raising her arms over her head and looking at David expectantly. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, wasting no more time as he gripped the sweater in his hands and pulled it off of her bringing her camisole with it in one layer, tossing them both onto the floor behind her in a heap. 

David’s gaze fell to her chest and the dark rose colored bra that Julia was wearing. He bit down hard on his lip as he took in his first glimpse of her heaving chest, still partially covered from view. Breaking him from his distraction, Julia cleared her throat, looking up at David. 

“Sergeant?”

They were standing in the middle of her living room now, and David began to search the room for the best way to proceed. 

“Do you want to go to my bedroom?” Julia asked when he said nothing, staring up at him with her big green eyes wide, and David shook his head. 

“No.”

It was just one simple word, but it sent a jolt of heat straight to Julia’s throbbing center and she closed her eyes, swallowing hard. 

It was her turn to undress him now as she reached for his tan thermal shirt, pulling it off over his head and adding it to the heap of clothing at their feet. His undershirt was next, and she bit down on her lip as his muscled chest was exposed to her. Running her fingers across his chest and scraping lightly, she was surprised when his hands came to rest over hers, making her go still.

The next thing she knew, David’s hands were on her hips, and he was nudging her forward until her body was pressed up against the back of the sofa, pinned between the furniture and the hardness of his body. She could feel the softness of the cushions at her back, and David’s hardening cock against her stomach, a contrast that seemed rather delicious as she looked up at him again, arching a brow and smirking. 

She could tell he had a plan, and she was ready to give him whatever he asked for as she waited for his next move. 

“Turn around,” he instructed, not giving her any extra room to do so. 

Brushing against him purposefully, and shimmying her hips, Julia did as she was told, pressing her back along the frontside of his body. She leaned forward without him telling her to do so, and she smirked as she heard him groan in surprise as he pressed himself against her ass, gripping her hips in his hands. 

“Julia…” He murmured, feeling himself harden even more as she turned to look at him over her shoulder, flashing him a bright smile. 

“I would  _ really _ like for you to fuck me now, David,” she purred, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth seductively. “Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough?” 

Julia wasn’t sure what had come over her. She wasn’t usually this forward, especially on a first date, and she certainly didn’t let them bend her over her couch before dinner. And yet, with David, here she was. 

Unclasping her bra, and letting it fall to the couch as she stretched her arms out in front of her, David reached around her body, popping the button of her jeans open and reaching a palm down to brush against her silk covered center. Feeling the wetness that had gathered between her thighs, he felt his mouth go dry. 

He murmured something under his breath as Julia’s hips bucked against his hand in response, and she leaned forward further, resting her forehead on top of her arms against the couch as she stretched her body out for him to take. 

She wasn’t disappointed as she soon felt his hands at the waistband of her jeans before he pushed them down her hips rather insistently, dropping to his knees as he did so. Making quick work of her shoes and then her jeans, she lifted each foot so he could remove the offending articles of clothing, leaving her nothing but a pair of pink knickers that matched her bra. 

As he stood again, letting his hand return between her legs, he bit down on his lip as he realized the full extent of her arousal. The silk was completely soaked through, and he heard Julia huff with impatience as he brushed against her, his thumb seeking out her wetness. 

Cradling her waist with one arm, David leaned over her body as his hand slipped beneath the silk, and Julia gasped loudly, finally rewarded with what she had been wanting practically since David had walked through her front door. Letting his index finger glide along her slick skin, he wasted no time, slipping it inside of her, biting on the inside of his cheek as Julia let out a quick moan, a clear mixture of pleasure and relief. 

She backed her body further into his, encouraging him to continue, and finally feeling just how aroused he had become since they had begun their tryst, with him pressing hard and insistently at the small of her back through the denim of his jeans. 

“Jeans … off,” she managed, the sound of her own voice foreign to her ears as he slipped another finger inside of her to join the first, curling his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion that made her body seize with pleasure against his hand. 

When he made no move to complete the task she had assigned him, she turned in his arms, causing his fingers to slip from her body. Reaching for his jeans herself, she popped the button open quickly, purposefully brushing against his cock with her thumb, scraping lightly along the thick fabric of the denim. 

David’s head dropped forward in pleasure, his jaw going slack at the sensation as he felt his body tense at attention. Determined to continue where he had left off, he readjusted his hand in her knickers, the silk brushing against his knuckles as he pushed his fingers inside of her again. 

“Julia,” he murmured her name under his breath, the dual pleasure of feeling her warm, wet heat surrounding his fingers mixed with feeling her confident hands begin to unzip his jeans at a torturously slow rate.

She faltered as he brought his thumb to join his other fingers and he began to rub at her clit methodically, the sensation causing her hands to freeze where they were as she finally parted his jeans, and David breathed a sigh of relief. 

She knew if he kept going much longer, she would be brought to ruin long before he ever got inside her. 

“Enough teasing,” she murmured, feeling her heart pounding harshly in her chest. “I need you inside me,” she breathed, watching as David swallowed hard, nodding in agreement, kicking off his shoes.

Grasping her hips in his palms, he turned her so she was facing forward again, returning her to her previous position as he yanked her knickers down, letting them fall to the floor and pool around her feet. 

Their movements were clumsy but still determined, and Julia felt her mouth go dry as she heard the soft thud of David’s jeans hitting the floor, his belt buckle clattering as it landed on the ground and he stepped out of them. Adding the denim and his boxers to the pile of discarded clothing.

There was no preamble as Julia glanced back over her shoulder, giving David a heated stare before her gaze slid downward, appraising the way his cock seemed to tremble in his palm as he pumped it a few times before leading himself to her soaked center. Pushing inside with a grunt, David’s eyes fluttered close and Julia’s body bucked forward in surprise as her mouth dropped open, feeling him fill her completely for the first time. 

She hardly waited to adjust to his size before she was rocking back against him, her hips snapping against his impatiently. David took a deep breath at the feel of her around him, and began running through completely useless facts in his brain to keep himself from finishing too soon. 

Making small, shallow movements with his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, David was determined to make Julia come first. Every time he thrust inside her, he felt the way she squeezed around him, and the sensation only made him more determined to fuck her harder. 

Julia cried out as he hit the spot that drove her wild. Reaching down, her hand snuck between her legs as she began to rub her clit insistently, picking up where he had left off. The harder David thrust into her body, the more she began to writhe against him, her fingers circling her nub faster and faster. 

“Shit,” David breathed, feeling his heart begin to race in his chest as his eyes followed her hand as it disappeared along the front of her body. He couldn’t see her touching herself, but feeling the way her body reacted to her own hand made him feel weak in the knees. He closed his eyes, grasping her hips tighter as he shifted their position slightly so he could move faster inside her. 

She could feel her climax beginning to build in her stomach as her legs tensed, squeezing tighter around his lower body, drawing him further into her. Determined to make him come with her, she squeezed him between her walls harder with each thrust before she released him again, feeling overwhelming wetness begin to slide down her thighs. 

The things this man could do to her...

“David,” she murmured his name, biting down on her lip. “I’m going to come.” 

Her tone was barely more than a whisper, and he could tell she meant it by the way her voice seemed to crack in the middle. 

“I want you… to come with me,” she added, leaning forward as her body jutted against the couch as she turned to look back at him again, her green eyes full of desire for him. 

David leaned forward and reached for her face, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her hard. Feeling completely and utterly overstimulated, she squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on his lip as he continued to thrust into her at a breakneck speed and she finally pulled away from the kiss, her mouth dropping open as she began to feel herself losing control. 

They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat as their bodies slid together effortlessly and taking his palm in her own, she placed it against her breast, instructing him without words. 

Following her lead and squeezing her breast hard, David tensed at the moan that slipped from Julia’s gorgeous mouth. He could tell she was close as she slid back against him, her body beginning to tremble. 

“Come on,” he encouraged. “That’s it. Let go. Come for me.”

Whether it was the way his hips seemed to snap into hers or the encouraging words that had slipped effortlessly from his lips in that accent, Julia couldn’t hold back anymore as she cried out, her body coming undone with a white hot heat. 

“Oh, god. Yes,” she murmured, slamming her eyes shut as her body shuddered and shook around him. 

Her words were all the encouragement he needed as he panted hard and came even harder, spilling recklessly inside her, his head buried against her shoulder as their bodies finally stilled, both sated and exhausted. 

They were quiet and still for a long minute, David’s lips pressing against Julia’s shoulder in an open mouthed kiss as she let out a shaky, breathless chuckle. 

“Mhmmm,” he murmured in agreement, letting out his own laugh as he summoned the strength to stand, running his fingertips over the small of Julia’s back in a makeshift massage.

Taking another moment to collect herself, and enjoying the feel of David’s hands on her back, rubbing her sore muscles, she finally stood, turning to face him. 

“Maybe you should come over for dinner more often,” she suggested with a smirk, watching as he leaned down and picked up his undershirt, slipping it on over Julia’s head before grabbing his boxers to put back on. 

“Oh, right,” he said with a chuckle. “Dinner.” 

They both laughed as Julia leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before she grabbed her underwear, slipping them back on so she was somewhat dressed. 

“That was some appetizer,” he added, his brows wiggling suggestively, causing Julia to laugh again as she leaned in against his body for a moment. 

“Wait until you see what I have planned for dessert,” she whispered lowly into his ear before turning and disappearing into the kitchen, glancing back at him over her shoulder with a teasing smirk. 

David’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard at her implication. 

“Aye, you ever have your dessert before dinner? You should really try it sometime!” He called out with a cheeky grin before he followed her into the kitchen. 

Hearing her laughter in response as she began to reheat their takeaway, his grin widened as he thought about how a single night at the opera might have just changed his life completely. 


End file.
